


little frights

by apeunde



Category: SHINee
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M, i did this for a request i got so long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jinki looks up from his book when kibum comes walking in, eyebrows lifted in surprise seeing his boyfriend up and about at this hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little frights

Usually, Kibum is the type to sleep in late on weekends, curled up in the bed sheets and hugging both of their pillows to himself, smacking his lips softly from time to time, his tail twitching in his dream. But today, the sky outside is dark and the clouds are looming over the city, the air cool and humid. There’s a light flashing outside and the distinctive rumble follow some ten seconds later, and Kibum’s cat ears perk up on his head, eyes shooting open.

He stays unmoving for a second; being torn out of sleep makes him feel a little lost, until he smells the familiar scent of their bedroom and feels the soft touch of the sheets against his skin. Kibum lets out a little sigh, but lightning strikes again, making him jump a little on the bed, and his ears cover themselves against his hair in an attempt to shield them from the loud cracking of the thunder. One of his hands reaches out to pat the space next to him, but the mattress feel stale and cold under his fingertips —Jinki must have been up for a while.

Kibum sits up, his feet dangling from the bed and the tips of his toes touching to cool wooden floor; he tries to bundle the sheets up around him, hold himself warm as he carefully puts one foot in front of the next, scurrying out of the bed room in search for his boyfriend.

When he’s through the door of the bed room, he stops, ears lifting to listen to the sounds of the apartment. He can hear Jinki hum from the living room, a sound much softer in comparison to the storm outside. There’s another thunder, louder and closer than the last, and Kibum shivers a little as he taps out into the corridor, making his way to the living room.

Jinki looks up from his book when Kibum comes walking in, eyebrows lifted in surprise seeing his boyfriend up and about at this hour. His eyes wander over Kibum’s ears plastered against his head and the way he holds the covers closer around himself, and there’s a soft smile on his lips as he puts two and two together.

The book is quickly forgotten as Kibum makes his way over to the couch Jinki’s sitting on, instead finding a resting place of the little table to the right. When Kibum stops right in front of Jinki, the latter opens his arms, welcoming his trembling boyfriend in a warm hug.

“Can’t sleep?” Jinki chuckles as Kibum curls up into him, tail winding around Jinki’s middle in an attempt to calm him down — he always does it like this. Kibum nuzzles his nose into the crook of Jinki’s neck, and he lets out a shaky sigh.

“I hate thunderstorms,” Kibum mumbles with a little pout in his tone, and Jinki’s smile widens just a bit. Kibum is absolutely adorable when he’s scared.

“At least it’s morning,” Jinki hums as he lets his fingers run through Kibum’s hair, only stopping now and then to scratch at the base of his little furry ears. He can feel Kibum relax a little, but the hold of his tail around Jinki is still firm, not entirely calm.

There’s another flash of light and a loud rumble in the sky, and Jinki holds Kibum as he tenses against his chest. “Want me to put on the TV?” Jinki asks, knowing that it might distract Kibum from the sounds of the storm. Kibum nods, and Jinki fumbles with the remote until the TV is loud enough for them to hear comfortably.

“Hmm. Not much on at this hour, but there’s cartoons and old cow boy movies,” Jinki contemplates as he flips through the channels, Kibum’s eyes following the images on the screen. He shifts a little in Jinki’s hold, settling himself in a more comfortable position to face the TV, and Jinki smiles, rubbing circles over Kibum’s back with his free hand.

“Let’s do cartoons,” Kibum says, and Jinki can feel the excitement in the way his tail twitches around him. There’s a little quiver in his voice that’s not from being scared, and Jinki chuckles as he flips back to the destined channel.

They sit in silence, Jinki’s hands running through Kibum’s hair and tightening in an embrace around him every time the thunder becomes just a little too loud to be covered by the TV. It’s not long before Kibum forgets about the storm, eyes strained on the screen and little giggles passing his lips at yet another funny scene, and Jinki’s heart warms up when he thinks how glad he is Kibum isn’t scared anymore.

One particularly loud laugh falls from Kibum’s lips and fills the air around them, and Jinki can’t help but grin and press a soft kiss to the base of Kibum’s neck. It’s a little after 9am, and Jinki is sure that in the next couple of minutes, he’ll be carrying a once more sound asleep Kibum back unto the bed — but he could never think of complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written onkey in so long I hope its cute and fluffy and soft ;;;


End file.
